


Perchance to Dream

by hammerxsword (QDS)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/hammerxsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to Sunrise. Written for fun, not profit.</p><p>Thanks to: Mouse Carcass - drabbles are addictive.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to Sunrise. Written for fun, not profit.
> 
> Thanks to: Mouse Carcass - drabbles are addictive.

His face is peaceful, untroubled by past betrayals. That bored, nonchalant posture relinquished to tiredness, and he simply curled up on the most convenient place; the couch.

Soft, green-lit hair beckons Jet's flesh hand, as does the smooth jaw line, and lithe frame, deadly when filled with enough anger.

Jet indulges Spike these naps. The smiles they produce let Jet know that Spike needs him. And let him hope that he might awaken the passion inside Spike that is dying.

Spike shivers, and Jet resists the urge to cover him like a blanket and further protect him from the cold.


End file.
